The present invention is related to portable liquid dispensing systems. In particular, the present invention relates to portable paint sprayers.
Paint sprayers are well known and popular for use in painting of surfaces, such as on architectural structures, furniture and the like. Airless paint sprayers provide the highest quality finish amongst common sprayer system due to their ability to finely atomize liquid paint. In particular, airless paint sprayers pressurize liquid paint to upwards of 3,000 psi [pounds per square inch] (˜20.7 MPa) and discharge the paint through small, shaped orifices. Typical airless spray systems, however, require a large stationary power unit, such as an electric motor, a gasoline motor or an air compressor, and a large stationary pumping unit. The power unit is connected to a stationary paint source, such as a 5 gallon bucket, and a spray gun. Thus, such units are well suited for painting large areas that require high quality finishes.
It is, however, often desirable to paint smaller areas for which it is not desirable or feasible to set up an airless spray system. For example, it is desirable to provide touch-up and trim areas having finishes that match the originally painted area. Various types of handheld spray systems and units have been developed to address such situations. For example, buzz guns or cup guns, as they are commonly referred to, comprise small handheld devices electrically powered by connection to a power outlet. Such units do not provide professional grade finishes because, among other things, the low pressures generated and inferior spray nozzles that must be used with the low pressures. There is, therefore, a need for a portable, handheld spray device that produces professional grade finishes.